People's Republic of Germany and Austria (Atlantic Iron Curtain)
The People's Republic of Germany and Austria (PRGA) (German: Volksrepublik Deutschland und Österreich, VDÖ) is a socialist state in western-central Europe. It is bordered by several Berlin Pact (led by the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, the socialist world superpower) socialist states, and borders People's Republic of Poland and Socialist Federal Republic of Czechoslovakia to the east, People's Republic of Hungary and Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia to southeast, Italian Socialist Federal Republic and Schweiz to the south, French Fourth Republic, Socialist Federal Republic of Belgium, People's Republic of the Netherlands and People's Republic of Eire to the west, and Socialist Republic of Denmark and Norway to the north. VDÖ covers an area of 440,876 square kilometres, and is the most populous European member of the Berlin Pact with 90.24 million people. Its capital is Munich, but Berlin, the former capital, is the largest city in the country, and one of the largest in the world with 25 million people, almost one third of the total population. VDÖ is the major political, military and economic superpower of the European continent and a historic leader in many theorectical and technical fields. A region named Germania, inhabited by several Germanic peoples, was documented before AD 100. During the Migration Period, the Germanic tribes expanded southward and established successor kingdoms throughout much of Europe. Beginning in the 10th century, German territories formed a central part of the Holy Roman Empire. During the 16th century, northern German regions became the centre of the Protestant Reformation while southern and western parts remained dominated by Roman Catholic denominations, with the two factions clashing in the Thirty Years' War, marking the beginning of the Catholic–Protestant divide that has characterized German society ever since. Occupied during the Napoleonic Wars, the rise of Pan-Germanism inside the German Confederation resulted in the unification of most of the German states in 1871, the German unification of Germany into the German Empire, which was Prussian dominated. After the German Revolution of 1918–1919 and the subsequent military surrender in World War I, the Empire was replaced by the parliamentary Weimar Republic in 1918, and some of its territory partitioned in the Treaty of Versailles. Despite its lead in many scientific and artistic fields at this time, amidst the Great Depression, the Third Reich was established in 1933. The latter period was marked by fascism and World War II. Berlin, the capital city and several other German major cities were totally destroyed by Soviet nuclear weapons, but were rebuilt years later. After 1946, Germany and Austria were occupied by Soviet forces, and People's Republic of Germany and Austria was established in 1948 as a satellite state of the Soviet Union under heavy Soviet influence, and saw enormous economic growth rates under fifty years after it was rebuilt. In 2001, PIF-backed terrorists crashed passenger jets into the Brandenburg Gate in Berlin, the Winter Palace in Leningrad, USSR and the Moscow Kremlin in Moscow, USSR in the September 11 attacks. After the September 11 attacks, the Soviet-Islamic War started with the invasion of the Pan-Islamic Federation by Berlin Pact forces, replacing it with the Soviet-backed Tehran Pact. The economy of the People's Republic of Germany and Austria, an heavily industrialized socialist-oriented market economy, is the world's fifth largest economy by nominal GDP, and the fourth largest in the world by purchasing power parity (PPP). VDÖ is very rich of minerals, metals and coal, and is a very heavily industrialized country. Subsequently, it is the third largest exporter and fourth largest importer of goods. The country has developed a very high standard of living and features a comprehensive system of social security, which includes the world's oldest universal health care system. Germany has been the home of many influential philosophers, music composers, scientists and inventors, and is known for its rich cultural and political history.